Desired Effect
by Maeheart
Summary: Hermione takes out an unusual book from the library with pleasing results.


A/N: Me and my friends have a motto mind of thing which is the Desired Effect. It's basically when you set out to get a certain reaction from someone and get it. So I've had this OneShot in my head for a couple of days now.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione was sitting in the Library as usual. Harry, Ron and Ginny were at Quidditch Practice as usual. Everything was as usual, until Hermione picked up the wrong book. She was walking through the potions section of the library looking for the uses of Bigglesnout, when she saw an unusual book title:

'_The Desired Effect: Positive Ways To Get What You Want'_

"I've never seen this book before. I wonder why it's in this section" Hermione said out loud. She turned the book over to look at the blurb and there it said:

'_In the many ways to get want you want you can use:_

_-Charms_

_-Jinxs_

_-Potions_

_-And Talking_

"That's probably why it's here" Hermione said again going to put the book down. Madam Pince jumped out from behind a stack of books.

"Shhhh! This is a library, not the Chocolate Frog Cards Club!"

"S-s-s-sorry Madam Pince, I was just leaving" Hermione stuttered and in her state of surprise she put the _'Desired Effects'_ book on top of her already large pile of books and left the library.

Once Hermione got back to the Common room, she walked upstairs to her dormitory and found it empty, perfect conditions for early revision.

XxXxXxXxX

Sitting on her bed Hermione was just finishing of the last sentence of her book when Ginny came in. Hermione presumed that practice was over as Ginny was clean and out of her Quidditch uniform.

"Hey Hermione. God, your not revising now are you? You need to take up a new hobby." said Ginny pushing aside books and sitting down next to Hermione, who looked up at her.

"It's good to see you too Gin, and I finished revising ages ago, I was just finishing off this book I found in the library"

Ginny snorted "That narrows it down _a_ book in the library." Hermione closed the book and passed it to Ginny.

"Shut up Gin, and anyway it has nothing to do with NEWT's but boys" Ginny lifted an eyebrow at Hermione "Yes that's what I said, boys, I Hermione Jane Granger, got a book out of the library about boys. Not Potions or Charms, but boys"

Ginny looked at the cover of the book "Desired Effects: Positive ways…" she murmured "Oh I've heard about this book before! I think Demelza got it out once, apparently it worked but I don't know, and anyway why did you get it out?"

"Well I saw the title and wondered what it was doing in the Potions, and I was about to put it back when Madam Pince jumped out of nowhere and told me to get out"

Ginny put the book down and looked at Hermione. "Does this have anything to do with Ron?" Ginny put her hands in her lap "Cause you know, he does actually like it's just he's a bit of a prat sometimes when it comes to feelings."

Hermione blushed a little and her breathing quickened, she tried to deny that she read it because of Ron, but Ginny was having none of it. "Hermione I don't really care if you do and neither does the rest of the world. You might as well do what it says in the book and get a reaction out of him!"

"But Gin! What if I make a prat of myself and don't get the right reaction!" argued Hermione.

Ginny smiled "Well…do as Hermione Granger does, read carefully and practice, and I'm sure Ronniekins will lov-"

"Arrrrgh! Alright, alright! I'll do it, I swear the Weasley charm is stronger than people say it is."

XxXxXxXxX

The next day was Saturday and was the perfect opportunity for Hermione to use her new skills on Ron. It was sunny outside so lots of people went out into the grounds. Hermione went to the library first to drop off her books, before going outside. She was walking out towards the lake when she heard someone calling her.

"Hermione! Hey Hermione!" It was Ron and he was carrying his school bag. Something very unusual for Ron on a weekend. He caught up with Hermione and they continued to walk towards the lake, now was the time for Hermione to start using her new skill.

"So Ron…do you think I'm pretty?" said Hermione sweetly. Ron blushed and turned to Hermione open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"W-w-w-what? Do I think y-y-you're pretty? W-what kind of question is that?" spluttered Ron. Perfect reaction for a first try.

"It's a perfectly normal question Ronald. Many boys and girls are asked this question everyday; I'm merely jumping on the band wagon so to speak."

"What's a wagon got to do with anything? Anyway I've never been asked the question before"

"It's a Muggle saying and Ronald just answer the question, and tell the truth your own opinion" Hermione said sitting on the grass and Ron sat next to her.

"Hermione why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question Ronald!"

"Fine I erm…I think you're…very pretty." He looked away from Hermione "And that's my true opinion before you say anything!" Ron added whilst Hermione smirked.

"Thank you for answering Ronald. Also I noticed you have your school bag...not normal for you on a weekend"

Ron gave Hermione one of his sly smiles as he got a book out of his bag. "Oh I thought I might do some light reading, you know…catch up on the stuff I missed in class and other things…" Ron bent his knees up and rested the book he got out of his bag on his legs. He opened to the first page which Hermione recognised.

"Ron what's all this about? Did I say or do something? Is this some kind of prank? Because if it is th-"

"No Hermione it isn't. I just catching up on things I missed in class." Ron flipped to the next page, though Hermione thought he hadn't actually read the first one.

"I you seemed surprised…I was sort of expecting it would have that _effect_ on you."

Hermione snapped her head round to look at Ron, who was flicking pages one after the other, not reading one of them. "And what do you mean by that!" Ron looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Mmmm? I didn't mean anything by it."

"Did Ginny tell you something? You can tell me Ron, I promise I'll make her death a quick one." Ron laughed.

"Is my revising having an _effect_ on you Hermione? I only meant to fulfil my _desires_ today not insult you, but have a _positive_ reaction out of you"

"Ron! What do you know?"

Ron closed the book and handed it to Hermione, who read the title it said:

'_The Desired Effect: Positive Ways To Get What You Want'_

Hermione looked up at Ron who just stared back at her. "Ron…I…I…Ginny said something didn't she."

"Yeah she said that I was to get this book out and talk to you about it, and that you taking it out had something to do with me. But that's it…I swear."

"I might as well tell you the whole story…" So Hermione told Ron about the whole Madam Pince situation in the library and about Ginny coming into her room and finding the book, except the bits about him.

"So you just accidentally got the book out of the library?"

"Yes"

"And Gin said you should read it and learn the stuff it said?"

"Yes"

Ron looked puzzled; he did for quite a while before he spoke again.

"Why?"

"Pardon?" said Hermione

"Why learn it? You aren't going to use it on anyone are you?"

"Err no…of course I'm not" said Hermione blushing

"Hermione I don't care if you are going to use it on someone. You might as well admit it and I told you about Ginny, so you can tell me who you're going to use it on at least."

Ron looked quite sad as he said this, he seemed almost angry. Hermione wasn't sure but he was right, she might as well tell him. No one else is around, Harry and Ginny aren't here so why no?

"Well I was actually going to use it on you."

"Me? Why me? I didn't do anything did I?"

Hermione stopped herself from laughing, he really was thick sometimes.

"No you didn't…well not really. You just grew up to be a handsome young man, who is loyal to his friends and family and thinks I'm pretty." Wow! Telling Ron was much easier then keeping it from him.

"So you like me? As in a more-than-friends way?" Hermione nodded a yes "Bloody hell!"

"Ron please don't swear"

"Sorry Mione, I just you know-"

"Babble on?"

"Yeah"

"So what do you say? Did I get the desired effect?" Hermione said smiling. Ron picked up her hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Yeah I think so"


End file.
